


The Motivation to Achieve

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Death Threats, Force Choking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke is unhappy with Kylo Ren's motivation. He decides to try giving him a new incentive. It doesn't go the way he thought it would.





	The Motivation to Achieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> This is the first in what became a series of ficlets in which Supreme Leader Snoke bites the big one. Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167470779193/if-you-have-time-kylux-canonverse-and-in-order) in response to a five-sentence ficlet prompt. fundamentalparticle asked: If you have time: Kylux canonverse and “In order to achieve, there must be motivation.”

Kylo opened his mouth to protest—he  _did_  have motivation, the strongest motivation he could imagine; he wanted to achieve his legacy, to be everything his grandfather was and more—but Supreme Leader spoke again, harsh voice echoing through the chamber like thunder: “Your motivation of late has been  _lacking_ , Kylo Ren. The Force has shown me that you need a stronger incentive.”

Supreme Leader raised his hand, and then Hux was no longer standing stiffly at attention at Kylo’s side but was instead spluttering, gasping, clawing at his throat as his body rose off the floor.

Kylo’s lightsaber was in his hand and ignited almost before he realized, and Hux was choking, face bright red, eyes furious, and Supreme Leader was laughing, in that way of his that was more a cough than anything else.

“This will be your motivation from now on, Kylo Ren; the knowledge that if you fail, your punishment will be the death of Armitage Hux,” Supreme Leader declared, and then he dropped his hand, and Hux fell to the floor in a heap, wheezing.

The universe collapsed around Kylo until it was as if he was going through a tunnel—Supreme Leader was at the end, Supreme Leader was all Kylo could see, and time slowed to a crawl, then to a singular point; his lightsaber was still in his hand, blazing, and then it was coming up in a violent slash, so, so slow yet brutally fast; everything went white—and when awareness returned, Kylo looked down, and there at his feet lay Supreme Leader’s severed head.

 


End file.
